Quand ça ne marche pas tout à fait comme prévu
by Didou367
Summary: Ça peut vite partir en cacahuète ! Fort heureusement, la vie fait bien les choses, et même lorsque c'est mal entamé, ça finit toujours par avoir l'effet escompté.


Bon, en fait, cet OS (un peu court, je me demande s'il ne s'apparente pas plus à un ficclet qu'à un OS...) est parti d'un délire avec ma meilleure amie sur quelque chose qu'on a lu je sais plus où, sur un site, sur Internet. Donc l'information n'est pas prouvée, mais disons que pour cet OS, c'est vrai ;).

Bref, c'est une tentative d'humour que je ne saurais définir comme réussie, avec un couple plutôt inhabituel à la clé, comme je les aime. Bref, sinon, les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto, bla bla bla...

Bon bah, voilà ^^ . Enjoy ! (Ou pas)

* * *

Dans une bibliothèque au silence religieux qu'une vieille femme aux énormes lunettes veillait à faire respecter, Sai lisait un livre. Depuis ce matin, il lisait cet étrange bouquin auquel il s'était intéressé pour une raison bien particulière. En fait, s'il se retrouvait à lire cet ouvrage, c'était parce qu'il en avait lu un, dénommé ''Comprendre et réussir l'amour'' qui lui avait vivement conseillé de se renseigner sur la personne concernée afin de se rapprocher de celle-ci et de trouver un moyen de la séduire, ce qui l'avait donc mené à lire ce qu'il avait en ce moment-même entre les mains, ''Nos amis les chiens''. Pourquoi son choix s'était-il porté sur ce bouquin-là ? Quoi de mieux pour séduire Kiba Inuzuka que de renseigner sur les canidés ?

En fait, tout avait commencé avec ''Comprendre et réussir l'amour''. Il avait commencé à lire celui-ci il y avait de là quelques semaines. En même temps, il avait eu de nombreuses missions en binôme avec le maître-chien et s'était découvert à ressentir les choses qui étaient décrites dans cet ouvrage comme les ''symptômes de l'amour''. Il en avait donc conclu qu'il aimait l'Inuzuka. Son idée de départ avait été de le dire simplement au principal concerné, avant de lire dans le livre qu'il fallait faire comprendre son amour à la personne aimée d'une manière plus subtile, se faire aimer d'elle. Ce qui l'avait finalement amené à ''Nos amis les chiens''. Un moment, il leva ses yeux agates de sa page pour les diriger vers la vieille bibliothécaire. Celle-ci surveillait les alentours d'un air sévère, temporairement remplacé par un sourire édenté lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, avant de reprendre son expression stricte. L'ANBU était conscient, grâce à ''Déchiffrer les expressions de son entourage'' que la ''vieille peau'', comme il se plaisait à la nommer intérieurement, l'appréciait. Possible que ce soit car, conformément à cette règle qu'il s'était instauré, celle de donner des surnoms aux antipodes de ce qu'il pensait réellement, il l'avait une fois surnommée ''jeunette''. Le brun replongea son regard onyx, à la recherche d'une information qui pourrait lui être utile dans sa quête de séduction subtile, lorsqu'une phrase qui lui sembla intéressante parut à ses yeux.

_Il est amusant, et pourtant véridique, que les canidés soient excités par l'odeur de nos pieds. En effet, […]_

L'odeur de nos pieds ? Ce passage faisait sûrement allusion à ce relent nauséabond qui se dégageait des pieds de l'être humain lorsqu'il ne se les lavait pas pendant pas mal de temps. Vraiment étrange… Cependant, bien que décontenancé, Sai fit bien vite un lien plus ou moins logique entre toutes ses données. Kiba étant un Inuzuka, il devait avoir en commun quelques spécificités propres aux canidés. Et donc… Le jeune homme referma délicatement le bouquin, se leva et alla le remettre à sa place puis se mit à marcher en direction de la sortie.

« Eh bien, aujourd'hui, tu n'empruntes rien, mon garçon ? , s'enquit la bibliothécaire d'une voix chevrotante. -Non, rien du tout, répondit-il avec son habituel sourire faux. Jeunette, ajouta t-il. »

Il quitta le lieu sans un mot de plus, les gloussements de la vielle peau troublant le calme apaisant qu'elle-même faisait régner dans les environs. S'il y avait bien les faveurs d'une personne qu'il avait réussi à obtenir, c'était bien celles de la bibliothécaire à l'âge avancé, et il n'en était pas peu fier. Bien que ce ne soit pas spécialement de ce dinosaure qu'il ait eu envie de gagner les faveurs.

* * *

« C'est une mission très simple, elle consiste juste à escorter cette jeune femme qui craint de se faire attaquer par des brigands sur le chemin, expliquait Tsunade. Rien de… »

Sai n'écoutait déjà plus ce que racontait l'Hokage aux formes plantureuses, observant du coin de l'œil son partenaire de mission à l'air au moins aussi intéressé que lui par le discours de la femme. D'ailleurs, à montrer ouvertement son désintérêt, il risquait bien de…

« Dis donc Kiba, ce que je raconte ne t'intéresse pas, apparemment, constata la blonde d'une voix menaçante.

S'attirer des ennuis.

-Ah mais si, Tsunade-sama ! , s'empressa d'affirmer Kiba d'une voix partant étrangement dans les aigus. J'vous jure !

Tsunade scruta le brun, ce dernier se grattant l'arrière du crâne d'un air qui se voulait assuré, puis soupira et haussa les épaules.

-Si tu le dis… Bon, aucune question ? »

Les deux ninjas secouèrent la tête, puis sortirent du bureau, la jeune femme à leurs talons. L'ANBU regarda l'Inuzuka discuter avec leur cliente afin de décider de quand ils partiraient, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres qui lui était coutumier. Cette mission allait lui donner d'appliquer le plan de séduction pour lequel il se préparait depuis quelques jours et il s'en réjouissait d'avance.

* * *

« Bah finalement, c'était tranquille comme mission, hein Sai ? , engagea Kiba afin de briser le silence qui régnait en seigneur et maître.

Et ce depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la demeure de la jeune femme qui les avait remerciés à maintes reprises, ce à quoi Sai réfléchissait.

-Oui. Je me demandais, cette femme est bien au courant du fait que l'on a été payés pour l'escorter, non ?

L'Inuzuka haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Il fixa de ses pupilles fendues son coéquipier quelques instants, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice lui permettant de voir où celui-ci voulait en venir. Malheureusement, le visage exsangue de Sai était, comme de coutume, neutre. Sai était la représentation même de la neutralité et cela avait tendance à l'agacer, malgré le fait qu'il aime beaucoup ce dernier depuis qu'il avait plus ou moins appris à le connaître. Malgré tout, il aimait particulièrement l'odeur du brun, une odeur de papier, d'encre. Neutre, à son image. Et pourtant, qu'il pouvait aduler cette odeur. Se sentir planer dès qu'il en sentait quelques effluves.

-Kiba ? , rappela Sai.

Le susnommé quitta ses pensées et se décida à répondre à la question de l'ANBU.

-Eh bien oui, je suppose, pourquoi ? , s'enquit-il, une infime teinte rose colorant ses joues hâlées.

-Elle n'a pas arrêté de nous remercier, expliqua le jeune artiste, alors que nous, on a fait ça que pour l'argent, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle nous a remerciés.

-Par politesse, une connerie du genre, proposa nonchalamment l'Inuzuka. – Pointant un édifice du doigt – Si on s'arrêtait à l'auberge pour cette nuit ?

Akamaru aboya joyeusement, semblant approuver la proposition de son maître, et se mit à courir en direction du bâtiment, sous les yeux amusés de son propriétaire et ceux, neutres, de Sai. Celui-ci réfléchissait. Cela lui semblait être l'occasion parfaite d'appliquer son plan de séduction.

-Oui, pourquoi pas ? , accepta t-il, avec ce sourire factice sur ses lèvres charnues. »

* * *

Tous les trois étaient à présent dans une petite chambre aux murs d'une couleur sobrement beiges, maculés de taches aux teintes marrons dont ils ne souhaitaient sans doute pas connaître la nature, et au parquet au bois foncé mal travaillé, aux nombreuses échardes. Kiba se laissa tomber sur son lit grinçant et Akamaru ne tarda pas à sauter lui aussi pour se coucher à ses côtés, la tête sur son ventre. Sai, lui, s'assit tranquillement sur son lit et enleva ses chaussures, mine de rien. La mission séduction commençait. Les narines de l'Inuzuka se froncèrent à la puanteur âcre qui envahissait la pièce.

« Putain, Sai, pesta t-il en se pinçant les narines, espérant bloquer l'accès à cette exhalation atroce, c'est toi qui pues des pieds comme ça ?!

-Oui, affirma ce dernier d'une voix indifférente.

-Bordel, c'est quoi ton problème ?! C'est inhumain de puer des pieds comme ça ! , s'exclama le jeune brun, écœuré. Sérieux, c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

-J'essaie de te séduire, déclara l'ANBU comme s'il venait de dire une banalité quelconque.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? , s'étonna Kiba, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Akamaru lui jeta un regard désabusé. Même lui semblait avait compris le pourquoi du comment, alors qu'en tant que chien, les subtilités de l'être humain étaient censées lui échapper.

-Parce que je t'aime.

-Hein ? Tu peux m'expliquer le rapport ?! , s'écria le brun, abasourdi, dont le cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

-J'ai lu dans un livre que l'odeur des pieds excitait les chiens, éclaircit l'artiste en haussant les épaules. »

Un silence de mort tomba dans la chambre. Sai, le plus simplement du monde, sortit son carnet et commença à dessiner, indifférent au regard perçant de son coéquipier. Ce dernier essayait d'assimiler toutes les informations qu'il venait d'avoir. Ainsi s'écoulèrent de nombreuses minutes sans qu'aucun autre bruit que le crayon de Sai grattant tendrement la feuille de papier ne vienne déranger le calme. Finalement, l'Inuzuka se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de l'ANBU qui continua de dessiner, ignorant superbement l'autre. Tout cela sous les yeux curieux du chien qui se demandait comment tout cela allait finir.

« Je suis peut-être un Inuzuka, mais je ne suis pas un chien, commença son maître d'un ton irrité. »

Le dessinateur arrêta de tracer des traits dont lui-même ne savait pas réellement ce qu'ils représentaient mais continua cependant à regarder sa feuille, attendant la suite. Finalement, quel résultat avait-il obtenu avec son plan séduction ?

« Et puis, continua Kiba d'une voix plus douce, il n'y a pas besoin que tu me séduises. »

A ces mots prononcés avec tendresse, il prit délicatement le visage de Sai entre ses doigts aux ongles s'apparentant plus à des griffes, et caressa lascivement ses lèvres pulpeuses des siennes, fines, avant de faire passer doucement sa langue dans la bouche de son coéquipier et d'y taquiner celle de ce dernier.

« Par contre, ajouta t-il une fois séparé, va te laver les pieds, je t'en supplie. »

Sai s'exécuta, le cœur battant. Finalement, Kiba n'était peut-être pas un chien mais son plan avait tout de même marché.


End file.
